The Devil and Amy Rose
by LM Simpson
Summary: ONESHOT AU based on the short story The Devil and Tom Walker. Every action has a consequence.


**The Devil and Amy Rose**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Sonic the Hedgehog, nor do I own "The Devil and Tom Walker," which was written by Washington Irving.

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Hello! This is an AU fic that's very loosely based on "The Devil and Tom Walker," a short story that was written by Washington Irving, who also wrote "Rip Van Wrinkle" and "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow," that's about the titular character making a deal with the devil ("Old Scratch" in the story) to become very rich. I won't list any differences to this, but that's beyond the point.

Before starting, I want to make note that I do accept constructive flames (that is, y'all have to actually tell me what's wrong it (and please do; me likes the constructive!)) and that anyone who reviews gets toast.

(Throws toast to her future reviewers)

Enjoy!

0000

She had sold her soul at twelve. Amy had wandered off in the forest, looking for the hedgehog that had caught her eye and heart when a man appeared in the distance. He was fat, bald, wearing a closed red overcoat and blue pince nez glasses, and completely covered in soot. As she stared at and analyzed the strange figure, he bared his teeth and growled:

"Just what are you doing on my land?"

"Your land?" Amy said. "This land hasn't been owned by anyone for as long as I can remember! Who do you think you are, anyway?"

The man became annoyed. "You know my name; you just don't recognize me, girl! I go by many names, but whatever it is people know what my motives are whenever I appear in an area or to one. They, including you, also have this _ridiculous_ idea that I'm red and have cloven hooves!"

She raised an eyebrow. "… You're saying that—"

"Why, of course! I'm the only one in existence!"

"If you are, then prove it!"

"How about this, then?" he said with a laugh. "Your name is Amy Rose. You are twelve years old, live in the closest village to here, are in love with another hedgehog named Sonic, and—"

"Everyone knows that! _Especially _the last part!"

He huffed. "Alright, then, maybe this will convince you…"

Amy only gasped when the man then dashed at her, grabbed her arm and squeezed it so tightly she let out a squeak. When he let go, she looked down and saw along with some soot a marking that resembled a distorted version of his face. She rubbed it vigorously, but not even the soot came off.

"Convinced?"

She slowly nodded.

"Good, good… I'm finally getting across you!

"Hmm, you know, you are a very stubborn young lady, full of fire and the such. How does Sonic view you?"

"What are you thinking?"

"You're too young for Sonic right now; I highly doubt he would fall for you right now. However, he could do that very thing if we agree on something…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm saying that I will insure that Sonic and you will be together, but only if you fulfill your end of the bargain."

"And just what is that?"

"Ever heard of soul selling by any chance? Did you really expect me to just let that blue hedgehog just suddenly wake up one day and realize he is madly in love with Amy Rose for nothing?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, then! Are you willing to do this with me? Otherwise, I don't think that it will never happen…"

Amy considered the consequences. It was wrong, but was he right? Was it really the only way to live a lifetime of happiness with Sonic? Would it be worth it as she suffered an eternity of damnation afterwards?

She finally nodded. He grinned, saying, "Wise choice, Amy. Sonic will be yours three years to this day."

"Three years?" she said as she walked away. "Hmmph! You better follow through…"

The eggman did. Three years to the day, Sonic wooed her. When she accepted, she was so happy she eventually forgot about her deal…

…Until she grew old, when the children were having their own, and Sonic would complain day after day about how he was getting slower and slower and hadn't been able to see the wonders of the world when he was still young. When he disappeared from her life, Amy realized that "He" would be arriving soon. Every night after she realized this, she waited for him with her hammer in case he came that night; even if he was going to drag her off to hell, she wasn't going to let him do it without a fight.

One night, she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Knuckles," she heard on the other side of the door. "It's been three months since Sonic died, Amy; you were supposed to let me have this plot and pay me back afterwards!"

"How do you expect me to pay you back when I haven't had any money to my name for years? Everything in this stupid place is yours; everyone else here lives on your land! I'll only give it back if the devil has to drag me out of here!"

"That was a very unwise choosing of words, Amy…"

And with that, she heard what she thought was Knuckles punch the door. After wood chips flew all over the drab room, her jaw dropped as she saw the eggman, still the same after all those years, cackling. She grabbed the sledgehammer and tried to swing it at him, but he snatched it, snapped the handle in two, and threw the pieces to opposite sides of the room. Before she could claim another, he took her around the waist and walked out of the house with her kicking, biting and screaming.

When the eggman and she were far enough in the woods so that no one would hear them, Amy stared in horror at a steed whose body and red-coal eyes glowed in the darkness, and possessed coal black hooves and hair and a smell of sulfur.

"Like it?" he said, sliding a finger down to the edge of one side of his moustache. "I created it myself. That's smelted steel you're looking at…"

Amy felt herself getting burnt as he placed her on the horse after he got on himself. The horse ran wild as it advanced forward with them on bareback; she felt herself about to fall off on more than one occasion. She screamed for help from anyone a few more times, but help never came as her surroundings became hotter and she more burnt. In fact, by the time the landlord echidna appeared the next day to reclaim his land from her, it was the first time anyone was aware she was gone. Their subsequent search found nothing, and the tale of the pink hedgehog that just disappeared one day soon became nothing more than a mere urban legend generation after generation.

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading; once again, if you wish to give me constructive criticism you are completely welcome to do so. Hopefully, next time my plotbunny will be more canon-based… Until then, have a great day!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


End file.
